hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Ares
This article is about the character. For the episode of the same name, see "Ares (Episode)". ---- Ares the God of War, was a recurring character on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess. He was the Greek god of war, who had a strong rivalry with his half-brother Hercules, and a love-hate relationship with Xena. He took Xena under his wing as his protege, sometime after she first met with Caesar. He also gave her the Chakram, sometime after she left Chin and headed towards the Norselands. He continues to follow her throughout the series, tempting her back to her old ways, but eventually fives up and turns into more of a hinderance than an enemy. This is because he falls in love with her. He also takes quite a shine to Gabrielle, trying to seduce her away from her travels with Xena and tempt her to become his protege. The two become good friends, after he ressurects her in "Motherhood". Ares' relationship with Hercules is fueled by jealously. This is because Zeus, their father, has always favored and liked him over the other Gods. He is almost all the time trying to kill or harm him, physically or mentally. Ares was played by Kevin Smith. Characterization and Personality Despite the often chaotic results of his worshipers actions, Ares sees himself as a subtle strategist, as befits the god of war, rather than the god of brawling. He also comes across as a curious mix of sportsman and cheater. In his relations with the other Olympians, he relies on the fact that they need him, so he usually runs his own agendas with little regard to the wishes of his colleagues. He’s genuinely fond of his sister Aphrodite, though he seldom lets it show. Discord and Deimos (and his predecessor Strife before his death) are his junior partners, whom he bullies and directs. His relationships outside the Olympians include competitive rivalry with Kal and a treasonous pact with Dahak. And, finally, he’s obsessed with the two greatest heroes of Greece: Hercules (whom he wants to destroy), and Xena (whom he wants back). Most of his schemes these days are centered on those. He often attempts to lure Xena away from her quest with Gabrielle, to join him as his Warrior Queen. He offers her huge armies and historic victories, great wealth and great power, and in later seasons his love -- offers which she consistently rejects despite being sometimes tempted. Ares is responsible for giving Xena the Chakram. Noticing his half-brother gaining the love of his father, Zeus and also the world and humanity, Ares hates Hercules from when he was a boy. And tried mutliple times to kill his little brother. From teenhood to manhood, Hercules and Ares go at it in little more than sibling rivalry, with Hercules gaining the upperhand every time. In Hercules: TLJ, Ares is more of a comedic villain and a foil to Hercules and every one of his schemes fail In Xena: TWP, Ares is a more sinister villain and more of a maverick or an anti-hero. His obsession for Xena to become his "Warrior Queen" slowly becomes love. Though mentioned several times thoughout the show, he cannot escape his nature. Powers As an Olympian god Ares possesses immortality, superstrength, stamina and reflexes, teleportation, telekinesis, and invisiblity though it has been shown that Xena can sense his presence even when invisible. He possess fireball and lightning bolts. As the God of War Ares possesses combat prowess similar to Hercules and Xena and superior swordsmanship . Ares is shown to be a skillfull manipulator and a master strategist. Hercules First Season Ares never appeared in person, as his voice can only be heard in some of the episodes he's in. During the Festival of Dionysus, Ares poisoned the new wine and controlled Marysa and the other virgins to kill King Iphicles so that his loyal servant, Prince Pentheus, could become king. He gathered a group of young boys led by Aurelius to become bloodthirsty warriors. To feed his dog, Graegus, Ares manipulated Daulin and Poena into fighting each other so that he can gather bodies of the fallen soldiers. He even took control over Jarton's body. After Darphus was killed, Ares brought him back to life to feed Graegus once again and rule the world. Hercules, with help of friends, including Iolaus, Xena, and Salmoneus, stopped Ares in each sheme. The Festival of Dionysus, Ares, The Vanishing Dead, The Gauntlet, Unchained Heart Xena First Season Ares framed her for murdering three villagers in the hope that she would call on him for help when threatened with execution. He also takes the shape of her long-lost father Atrius and nearly tricks her into attacking a village. However, these plans are thwarted by Xena and Gabrielle. The Reckoning, Ties That Bind Hercules and Xena Third and Second Season Ares joined forces with Xena's now-dead archenemy Callisto and engineered a body switch so that Callisto's soul occupied Xena's body while Xena was trapped in Tartarus. He seemed to be grooming Callisto-in-Xena's body to be his new Warrior Queen, and had sex with her, but later turned away from her, realizing that she was too madly obsessed with revenge against Xena and too uncontrollable. Xena, who had persuaded Hades to release her, was able to send Callisto back to Tartarus. Intimate Stranger Ares have often tried to make Hercules's life miserable as can be, especially when Hercules had married Ares' protege, Serena, the last Golden Hind. Ares told Hercules that he would release Serena from her vow of service to him, and allow her and Hercules to marry, if Hercules gave up his superhuman strength. Later, Ares' underling, Strife, killed Serena and he and Ares attempted to frame Hercules for her murder. He was saved by the intervention of Xena and Zeus. Encounter, When a Man Loves A Woman and Judgement Day After losing his godhood due to Sisyphus' trickery, he needed Xena's help to get it back; Xena reluctantly agreed to help him after realizing that the world needed a God of War and Ares was the best man for the job. As a mortal, Ares showed a new humanity and conscience, but after getting his godhood back he seemed to revert to his former cold-hearted self. Ten Little Warlords Hercules and Xena Fourth and Third Season Ares had sired a child with the now-mortal Goddess of Retribution, Nemesis. The child, Evander, was born with supernatural abilities. Ares wanted to take the boy from Nemesis and raise him to be loyal to him, hoping to use him as a weapon against Hercules. However, Hercules and Iolaus managed to foil his plan and return the child to his mother. Two Men and a Baby Later, Ares teamed up with Callisto, now a goddess, to trap Hercules in a passageway between parallel world. Callisto (working with Dahak's daughter Hope) then turned on Ares, badly beat him in a hand-to-hand fight, and used a dagger dipped in the blood of a golden hind to kill Strife. Ares' relationship with Xena grew more complicated; he was still trying to win her back to the fold, but also tried to form an alliance with her to fight the evil god Dahak. Under threat from Dahak, Ares ended up briefly switching sides until Dahak was defeated by Xena. Ares plotted with his mother Hera to kill Zeus. Hercules Fifth and Sixth Season During Dahak's attack in Greece, Dahak tells his followers to kill the god who helped him out, that is, Ares. Hercules sends Morrigan and Nebula to protect Ares, because Ares dying allows Dahak to grow stronger. Morrigan and Nebula protect Ares, fighting white robed goons. Hercules talks to Dahak. Ares turns on Morrigan and Nebula, letting them be attacked, while he makes his way to the temple where Hercules is trying to exorcise Iolus from Dahak's grasp. Ares gets his powers back, following the defeat of Dahak. Later Ares chases Hercules into the alternative realm. Hercules learns that Nebula is the evil empress in the parallel world. Ares and the Sovereign fight because Ares has hinds blood. Ares stabs the Sovereign with the hinds blood knife and kills him, giving Hercules pains Hercules free the gods, with Iolaus tagging along. Ares and Nebula do the nasty, courtesy of the parallel god of love. Ares finds Hercules in the maze, and they fight, and eventually Hercules escapes. Hercules turns invisible and Ares tortures him, as part of a curse planned by Discord, Deimos and Ares. Ares and Hercules briefly teamed up to stop the Archangel Michael from destroying the world by unleashing the Apocalypse. Ares was back to plotting against Zeus, this time by releasing two of the Titans once imprisoned by the Gods, but Hercules and Iolaus stopped him again. Xena Fifth Season Determined to protect his own power and the rule of the Olympian gods, Ares killed Eli, a Jesus-like prophet who urged the people to abandon the old gods. After the Fates prophesied that Xena's child Eve would bring about the end of the Olympian gods, Ares tried to declare his love for Xena, offering to protect her and her baby from the other gods and willingly become mortal if they could be together and have a child of their own. Ares offers to take Xena away but she declines. Xena rushes to stop the battle and surrenders her daughter. Just as Athena is about to kill Eve, Ares intercedes and begins to fight Athena. Xena takes on Ilainus and kills her while Gabrielle and the villagers force Athena's army to retreat. Athena disappears with Ilainus' body. With the battle over, Ares wishes to pick up where he left off with Xena. Xena rejected his offer, refusing to believe that his feelings could be sincere. When Xena and Gabrielle faked their deaths to escape the gods' persecution, Ares inadvertently thwarted their plans by burying them in an ice cave where they slept for 25 years. After mourning Xena for years, Ares unknowingly took Eve (now the Roman warrior Livia) as his protegée and lover. When Xena returned, he resumed his pursuit of her; enraged by her continuing rejection, he first encouraged Livia/Eve to kill her, and then joined the other Olympians in their effort to kill Eve. At the last minute, however, his love for Xena prevailed, and he gave up his godhood to heal the mortally wounded Gabrielle and Eve. Xena Sixth Season After the Twilight of the Gods (Olympian Massacre), the Olympian worship died out and Ares was no longer allowed to act as patron god of warriors. Early in season 6 he was driven mad by the Furies, a plot that was devised in order to pit Xena against Ares and have one or both of them kill each other. As Xena and Gabrielle head out to find Ares, Fury Xena is belittling him into such a rage that he dives for her, threatening her life. She vanishes and when Ares looks up, he sees the real Xena, who tries to make him realize that the Furies are driving him mad. Unable to convince him, Xena dodges his blows and escapes, concluding that Ares must kill her in order to be released from the clutches of the Furies. Xena was able to defeat the Furies, and, as mortals, they were both able to share a tender, sweet moment together. Coming Home Xena risked her life to save the now-mortal Ares from the Furies. Xena helped Ares again, hiding him from vengeful warlords on her family's farm. Gasgar, the warlord decides to dispatch his army when young Siki reveals that he followed Ares and two women to the Lacoon Valley. Meanwhile, Xena, Gabrielle and Ares get word from a concerned neighbor named Greba that Gasgar's army is headed their way. Xena immediately sets off to intercept him. When Xena enters Gasgar's tent, she claims she has come to present him with Ares' head on a platter. Gasgar insists he doesn't need her help, but becomes interested when Xena tells him she knows where Ares is. Xena and Gabrielle stage a fight to the unsuspecting Gaspar heads off in search of Ares, once again in the wrong direction. Later that day, Xena and Gabrielle return to the farm with Horace, whose owner has been convinced that the dog will be better off there, and they bid farewell to Ares. Old Ares Had a Farm While in Rome when Xena tries to stop Caligula. Ares slips into the crowd. Xena jumps out of the chariot and lands in front of Caligula. She goes to kill him, but Ares runs from the crowd and pushes her aside. He tells an angry Xena that if she kills Caligula, she also kills Aphrodite. He says the lives of Caligula and Aphrodite are bound together somehow. Later Ares tells Xena that the Goddess of Love becomes unbalanced without the God of War. Later in the palace, Caligula brings out Ares and tells Xena to kill him. Xena says okay, but there's a floor show Cinda and I used to do and we'd like to perform it first. She gets all hot with Ares and asks Caligula if he'd like to participate. He says no. Xena goes to him and kisses him and bites his lip. Ares and Gabrielle watch Xena seduce Caligula. Xena goes back to Ares and kisses his nipple. When Xena defeats Caligula, Ares helps Aphrodite adjust to being mortal. The God You Know Nigle a reporter attempts to interview the mortal Ares. Drunk, Ares scoffs at the idea of Xena becoming his queen. After mentioning that other Greek gods escaped the Twilight, Nigel hears a voice and storms into the dilapidated shack. There, he finds Xena, and is thrown out by Ares. Xena restored his godhood with a golden apple wrested from Odin, but refused his offer to become a goddess and rule by his side. You Are There Ares and Xena were once again adversaries as she foiled his plot to get the Amazons into a war with the Romans in order to gain more worshipers. However, they also seemed to share a new mutual understanding and acceptance. Path Of Vengence Galleries Hercules: The Legendary Journeys File:Festival_09.jpg|Ares invades the New Wine in "The Festival of Dionysus" File:Ares_episode_13.jpg|The Ares Monster in "Ares" File:Vanishing_dead_13.jpg|Ares in the body of Jarton in "The Vanishing Dead" File:Ares_encounter.jpg|In "Encounter" File:Judgment_day_01.jpg|With Strife in "Judgment Day" File:Judgment_day_03.jpg|With Strife in "Judgment Day" File:End_beginning_06.jpg|With Strife in "The End of the Beginning" Xena: Warrior Princess Ares gallery 1.jpg|Ares frames Xena for murder of a group of innocent villagers. (XWP: "The Reckoning") Ares gallery 2.jpg|Ares poses as Atrius, Xena's presumed father. (XWP: "Ties That Bind") Ares gallery 3.jpg|Ares helps Callisto escape from Tartarus by switching her body with Xena's. (XWP: "Intimate Stranger") Ares gallery 4.jpg|Ares loses his Godhood for the first time. (XWP: "Ten Little Warlords") Ares gallery 5.jpg|Ares tricks the The Furies into sending Xena mad. (XWP: "The Furies") Ares gallery 6.jpg|Ares gives the secret of the Metal of Hephestus to Agathon, a rising warlord who hopes to kill Xena. (XWP: "The Dirty Half Dozen") Ares gallery 7.jpg|Ares tries to warn Xena of Dahak and his Cult. (XWP: "The Deliverer") Ares gallery 8.jpg|Ares helps Gabrielle get to Chin ahead of Xena. (XWP: "Forget Me Not") Ares gallery 9.jpg|Ares loses his Godhood for the second time, along with Aphrodite. (XWP: "The Quill is Mightier") Ares gallery 10.jpg|Ares convinces Xena to exact revenge on Gabrielle for the death of Solan. (XWP: "The Bitter Suite") Ares gallery 11.jpg|Ares appears as a figment of evil in Illusia. (XWP: "The Bitter Suite") Ares gallery 12.jpg|Ares guides Gabrielle through her memories. (XWP: "Forget Me Not") Ares gallery 13.jpg|Ares attempts to raise an army to combat against Dahak. (XWP: "Sacrifice I") Ares gallery 14.jpg|Ares takes Hope to the Haus of War, out of harm's way. (XWP: "Sacrifice I") Ares gallery 15.jpg|Ares makes Gabrielle aware of his deal with the Fates; if Xena kills Hope, Xena dies too. (XWP: "Sacrifice I") Ares gallery 16.jpg|Ares and Hope concieve the Six Destroyers. (XWP: "Sacrifice II") Ares gallery 17.jpg|Ares protects Hope. (XWP: "Sacrifice II") Ares gallery 18.jpg|Ares claims that he knows the where Gabrielle is, and so he proposes to Xena in exchange of her location. (XWP: "Soul Possession") Ares gallery 19.jpg|Xena works out Ares' true involvements with Hope and Gabrielle. (XWP: "Soul Possession") Ares gallery 20.jpg|Ares tells Xena that he will give up Gabrielle's soul in exchange for hers. (XWP: "Soul Possession") Ares gallery 21.jpg|Ares takes advantage of an amnesiatic Xena. (XWP: "Chakram") Ares gallery 22.jpg|Kal and Ares reason with Xena, Gabrielle, Amarice, Joxer and Eli for the Chakram. (XWP: "Chakram") Ares gallery 23.jpg|Ares kills Eli. (XWP: "Seeds of Faith") Ares gallery 24.jpg|Ares shows Gabrielle the world as he sees it, before offering it to her. (XWP: "Seeds of Faith") Ares gallery 25.jpg|Xena threatens Ares with the Dagger of Helios. (XWP: "Seeds of Faith") Ares gallery 26.jpg|Zeus asks Ares to distract Hercules. (XWP: "God Fearing Child") Ares gallery 27.jpg|Hera takes out Ares. (XWP: "God Fearing Child") Ares gallery 28.jpg|Ares tells Xena that he loves her. (XWP: "God Fearing Child") Ares gallery 29.jpg|Xena is haunted by dreams of her and Ares in heat. (XWP: "Eternal Bonds") Ares gallery 30.jpg|Xena tricks Ares, setting events in motion for her later confrontation with Athena. (XWP: "Amphipolis Under Siege") Ares gallery 31.jpg|Ares and Athena fight. (XWP: "Amphipolis Under Siege") Ares gallery 32.jpg|Athena questions Ares' loyalty to the Olympians. (XWP: "Looking Death in the Eye") Ares gallery 33.jpg|Ares takes Xena and Gabrielle to the foot of Mount Etna. (XWP: "Looking Death in the Eye") Ares_gallery_33a.jpg|Ares tells Eve to raid an Amazon tribe and sell her captives to Gurkhan. (XWP: "Path of Vengeance") Ares gallery 34.jpg|Ares and Eve embrace. (XWP: "Livia") Ares gallery 35.jpg|Xena exposes Eve's affair with Ares to Augustus Caesar. (XWP: "Livia") Ares gallery 36.jpg|Ares tells Xena to have a child with him, which sickens her. (XWP: "Eve") Ares gallery 37.jpg|The Olympians team up on Xena, Gabrielle and Eve. (XWP: "Motherhood") Ares gallery 38.jpg|Ares distracts Xena, while the Furies drive Gabrielle to killing Eve. (XWP: "Motherhood") Ares gallery 39.jpg|Xena stops Ares from killing Eve. (XWP: "Motherhood") Ares gallery 40.jpg|Ares revives Eve and Gabrielle, losing his Godhood for the third time. (XWP: "Motherhood") Ares gallery 41.jpg|Ares struggles to cope with being a full time mortal. (XWP: "Coming Home") Ares gallery 42.jpg|Ares is driven insane by the Furies. (XWP: "Coming Home") Ares gallery 43.jpg|Ares and Xena fight, which is part of Xena's plan to get rid of the Furies. (XWP: "Coming Home") Ares gallery 44.jpg|Ares befriends a dog whilst hiding out on Xena's Farm. (XWP: "Old Ares Had a Farm") Ares gallery 45.jpg|Ares stops Xena from Caligula, which would result in the death of Aphrodite. (XWP: "The God You Know") Ares gallery 46.jpg|Xena restores Ares' Godhood with the Golden Apples. (XWP: "You Are There") Ares gallery 47.jpg|Ares training Varia. (XWP: "Path of Vengeance") Ares gallery 48.jpg|Ares is freed from his eternal imprisonment. (XWP: "The Xena Scrolls") Ares gallery 49.jpg|Ares tracks Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer down in modern-day. (XWP: "Deja Vu All Over Again") Ares gallery 50.jpg|Ares renews the contract for Xena's soul, moments before he accidentally destroys it. (XWP: "Soul Possession") Appearances Background Information Behind the Scenes *Ares is one of the five characters to have appeared in every season of Xena: Warrior Princess. The other four are Gabrielle, Cyrene, Xena and Joxer. *Ares and Aphrodite have appeared in 10 series' each, more than any other character. Ares has more appearances than Aphrodite, meaning that he is the most frequently occuring crossover character. *Kevin Smith also plays Ares 2, Iphicles and Jerry Patrick Brown. *Excluding Xena, Gabrielle and Argo, Ares was second only to Joxer in terms of appearances on , with an episode count of 31. *Ares' appearance in "Sacrifice II" to his appearance in "Deja Vu All Over Again" was gap of 23 episodes, his longest non-appearing episode gap of . *Like many of his co-stars, Kevin Smith's american accent was put on, as he was from New Zealand. *Ares lost his immortality three times, more times than any other character. Trivia *A long-running specualtion on was that of how Gabrielle survived the fall into the Lava Pit in "Sacrifice II". It was revealed in the penultimate story of the show that it was Ares who saved her. *"The Reckoning" was the only episode that implied Xena and Ares had never met before this. All the other mentions of their first meetings refer to a point in time before this. It is later confirmed that Ares gave Xena the Chakram at some point after Borias' death, during her journey to Norseland, meaning that they did in fact meet before the events in "The Reckoning". *There are heavy implications that Ares was actually Xena's father. See Xena's Father for more information. *Ares' favoured element seems to be Thunder. *Ares and Hercules are the only character's that have called Zeus "father" on-screen. See Also * Sword of Ares * Halls of War * Temple of Ares * Ares: with Detachable Weapons of War action figure Category:Gods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Main Antogonists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:XWP Season One Category:XWP Season Two Category:XWP Season Three Category:XWP Season Four Category:XWP Season Five Category:XWP Season Six Category:The Rift Category:Dahak/Hope Storyline Category:The Twilight of the Gods Category:Xena's Past Category:HTLJ Season Three Category:HTLJ Season Four Category:HTLJ Season Five Category:HTLJ Season Six Category:Hercules: The Legendary Journeys characters Category:Mortals Category:Fathers Category:Olympians